disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Under the Sea
thumb|250px"Under the Sea" é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney, A Pequena Sereia, composta por Alan Menken com letra de Howard Ashman e baseado na canção "The Beautiful Sal" do filme de 1971 Se Minha Cama Voasse. Ela é influenciada pelo estilo Calypso de Trinidad e Tobago. A canção foi executada no filme por Samuel E. Wright. A faixa ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original em 1989. A canção é um apelo feito pelo caranguejo Sebastião a Ariel implorando para permanecer vinculada ao mar, e resistir a seu desejo de tornar-se um ser humano, a fim de passar a vida com o príncipe Eric, com quem ela se apaixonou. Sebastião alerta para as lutas da vida humana e, ao mesmo tempo expondo os benefícios de uma vida subaquática sem cuidado. Em 2002, a canção foi apresentada no jogo de RPG de ação da Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, como a música de fundo para o mundo Atlântida. Em 2006, a canção também apareceu em Kingdom Hearts II, como parte de um minigame onde foi reorganizada para ter peças para Sebastião, Ariel, e Sora. Para ambas as apresentações, a música foi organizada por Yoko Shimomura. Letra Sebastião: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea Under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Versão brasileira O fruto do meu vizinho Parece melhor que o meu Seu sonho de ir lá em cima Eu creio que é engano seu Você tem aqui no fundo Conforto até demais É tão belo o nosso mundo O que é que você quer mais? Onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci É mais molhado Eu sou vidrado por tudo aqui Lá se trabalha o dia inteiro Lá são escravos do dinheiro A vida é boa, eu vivo à toa Onde eu nasci Um peixe vive contente Aqui debaixo do mar E o peixe que vai pra terra Não sabe onde vai parar Às vezes vai pra um aquário O que não é ruim de fato Mas quando o homem tem fome O peixe vai para o prato Vou lhe contar, aqui no mar Ninguém nos segue, nem nos persegue Pra nos fritar Se os peixes querem ver o sol Tomem cuidado com o anzol Até o escuro é mais seguro Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Onde eu nasci (Onde eu nasci) Neste oceano entra e sai ano, tem tudo aqui Os peixes param de nadar Quando é hora de tocar Temos a bossa que é toda nossa Aqui no mar Tritão sopra a flauta e a carpa na harpa A solha no baixo, melhor som não acho E aqui nos metais tem peixe demais Esperem que temos mais Ninguém toca mal, nem o bacalhau A truta dançando e o preto cantando Até o salmão vem para o salão E olhem quem vem soprar Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Até a sardinha entra na minha e vem cantar E se eles têm montes de areia Nós temos coro de sereia Qualquer molusco sempre que eu busco sabe tocar Até a lesminha sai da conchinha e vem dançar Caracolzinho tira um sonzinho Por isso a gente daqui é quente Faz um programa Até na lama Aqui no mar Vídeo Aqui no Mar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento